Inazuma Eleven All-Stars
by sunnyrainyday
Summary: How were the soccer players of Inazuma Japan convinced to sing Mata ne no Kisetsu? Read and find out! (Sorry I'm lousy with summaries) First fic, might seem OOC and lame. Please leave comments. It's rated T because I'm a wuss.
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hey to whoever is reading my fanfiction so it's probably really bad so flame and critic all you want to I can improve! And sorry if Hibiki-san seems OOC.**

 **Fubuki: Oi, were starting a soccer game you playing?**

 **Me: Yeah in a sec! I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters except Tubaski, if I did, I would be dating that heartthrob**

….

Tsubaski POV

I sat at the Rairaiken noodle shop trying to drown my sorrow in the delicious ramen noodle but to no avail. I just got an awesome well-paying job at a music production company (Utau Co.) and I just might lose it after being employed for only a month.

"One more bowl please." I requested owner with a sigh. This was my fourth bowl, I'm going to have to go to the gym if I keep this up.

"You okay? That was your fourth bowel if you keep this up you're going to end up with a stomach ache" asked the owner. I didn't really know his name but the old man looked nice enough.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a rough time at work and because I'm too young to drink, I chose the next best thing. Hehehe" I tried to laugh but even I knew it sounded weak.

"You working? How old are you? You don't look more that sixteen years old. What is this world coming too people so young having trouble at work" he shook his head in disgust. "Here you go, one bowel of ramen on the house."

"I'm twenty years old, but I appreciate the ramen oji-san" I replied slurping up the delicious noodles.

"Well let's hear your problem. I might be old but I can still listen to someone's problem and try to help. I'm Hibiki Seigou by the way" He took a seat next to mine

"Tsubaski Arima" I replied. I started going on an all-out rant about my job and how in order to keep it I have to get someone famous or at least semi-famous to record a song that I wrote and worked on myself. "And how am I supposed to achieve that when I've been working for less than a month!?" I finally finished my rant and exhaled. Surprisingly, that felt pretty good.

Seigou-san stood up and ruffled my hair as if I was a little kid again. Suddenly, the door slammed open and two boys supporting a third who was covered in bruises. Behind them were two girls with worried faces.

"Coach we need some ice" said one of the boys, he had spiky whitish hair and a pale complexion. He set the boy he was supporting onto one of the stools and stretched. The other boy had brown hair and an orange head band and was covered with bruises and dirt. They both seemed oddly familiar, I swore I saw them on T.V. or something like that.

"The idiot was trying a new hissatsu technique by tying a boulder to a tree and using that instead of a tire. He barely lasted five minutes," smirked the third boy. He had dreadlocks tied into a pony-tail and goggles. I noticed that they were wearing the similar looking sport uniform. It was then when the realization hit me like a sack of bricks. They were members of the famous soccer group Inazuma Japan. God had sent me a gift from heaven. Tears had started to cloud my vision, I was saved!

"You guys are part of Inazuma Japan!" I exclaimed louder than I wanted. The five students stared at me as if they just realized that I was there. I sprang out of my seat and bowed in front of them. "Please do me the favor of the life time!"

...

 **Well how was it? Sorry about that weird error that occurred earlier it was pretty stupid of me. Well like before please critic/review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hurray now onto chapter 1**

 **Endou: I don't know why I'm here but let's play soccer together!**

 **Me: *Slaps forehead* sure just say those magical words so I don't get sued**

 **Endou: She doesn't own anything!**

 **Me: Why did you just say that it makes me sound like I'm some homeless person!**

….

Tsubaski POV

"Sure" Endou Mamoru replied. At that very moment 5 jaws simultaneously hit the floor include mine.

"Endou you just agreed to do a favor for someone that you don't know and you don't even know what the favor is" Gouenji Shuuya said. I hate to admit but he had a point. I just asked a random kid who is captain of a famous soccer team to do me an unknown favor when he doesn't even know who I am...

"What's wrong with agreeing? She seems to be a nice person and I've seen her at a few of our games. But I you're right; what is favor?" Endou asked and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh um, I was hoping if you could sing a song and I can record it for my job. Of course you will get some money out of the profit and it will help you build your fame and such. Oh please just agree, I beg you" I stared rambling.

"Ok, it sounds fun I've never had my singing recorded" Everyone face in that room freezed I guess that asking the captain wasn't the greatest idea but hey, I'm desperate.

"Fine, Endou you could sing if you want but I pass" said Gouenji Shuuya.

"Same with me, I don't' sing" said Kidou Yuuto.

"But Oni-chan I want to hear you sing" begged a girl with glasses who I just noticed judging by her words I guessed that she was Kidou-san's little sister. I made a mental note to ask her for help in case that situation gets tough.

"Eh, it would be interesting to having our voices recorded and even sold it sounds fun. Could I have mine recorded?" asked a second girl. She was tending Endou-san wounds. "It wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"It doesn't really matter. Hanura I don't think that it's a good idea for your voice to recorded and sold. What is something happens? Either way lets go home. We'll drop this idiot of first then walk you and Aki-san home." Thank you for your offer oba-san or one-san. Let's go Gouenji.

"Wait a moment so I can put the ice away!" exclaimed Aki-san. She ran into the kitchen and came out after a while. "Let's go"

I decided to it was time to for me to leave. I pulled out my wallet to pay for my ramen and was about leave when Seigou-san stopped me.

"Tsubaski-chan, Aki-chan left you something." He handed me a small folded note that had one-san written on it. When I opened the note, I read...

Kino Aki: 123-456-7890

Otanashi Hanura: 809-765-4231

Meet by the soccer field at 3:00

I smiled, looks like I get to keep my job.

...

 **Thanks for reading. Comment and review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter 3 is now here! Disclaimer as always: I don't know Inazuma Eleven**

After work, I headed toward the soccer field to talk to the girl managers to ask for there help. I really hope that they would be able to help me get some of the soccer team members to help me. All of a sudden I heard the sounds of cheering and shouting. When I grew closer I saw the Inazuma Japan team practicing together with the managers cheering on encouragements. They all worked together so well almost in perfect sync like a well oiled machine or a song in perfect harmony. I stopped to watch for a while and once again headed down the hill to talk to the managers.

"Yo, I'm Tsubaski Arima, it's nice to meet you. You were at Rairaiken yesterday right? Are you Hanura Otanashi-san or Kino Aki-san?" I asked. She had medium green hair, a cheerful face and was wearing a green tracksuit. I really envious of how well it suited her.

"Ah, yes, it's nice to meet you I'm Kino Aki but you can call me Kino or Kino-chan. You were at the couch's restaurant yesterday I remember. Give me a second to get Harnura-chan then we talk about your dilemma."she ran off to get a girl with blue hair a friendly expression and red glasses.

"It;s nice to meet you, I'm Tsubaski Arima. Thanks for helping me out I am truly greatful"

"I'm Hanura Otanashi but you can call me Hanura or Hanura-chan.

"Getting straight to buisness I was wondering if there are any members of Inazuma Japan that are good at singing. And if there is away to convince them to help me out. It could be anything bribery, a pressure point, or a weakness to get them to help," I asked/blabbered.

"Well, Fubuki-kun, Kazumaru-kun, Hiroto-kun and Gouenji-kun are pretty good at singing. Remember that time when the entire team went to do karaoke together? They were all really good at singing" mentioned Kino-chan.

"You're right those guys were really good, but oni-chan is also really good at singing although he doesn't show it. If it comes to finding weaknesses, Natsumi-chan is the best choice. She knows the students better than anyone or at least her father does. But Fubuki-kun, Hiroto-kun and Kazumaru-kun would most likely agree if you just ask. "

"You could actually ask them right now practice just ended. Oi Fubuki-kun, Hiroto-kun, Kazumaru-kun! Can you come here for a second? Some one wants to ask you for a favor." Aki-chan called out.

"Heh? You don't need to I could just ask myself" I started stuttering but then three boys walked towards me. One had grey eyes and white hair while the other had long blue hair tied into a ponytail a third had red hair and green eyes. "Ah, I'm Tsubaski Arima was wondering if you could do me a favor and sing a song that would be recorded and sold. Of cource you will get part of the profit and it would natrually increase your fame around the country."

I was cut off by the white haired boy who replied, "It sounds fun is anyone else doing this?" with a smile.

"In fact, your captain agreed the minute I asked. It was quite shocking" I laughed. "Is anyone else interested? If you are, can I have your phone number and the captian's? I forgot to ask yesterday because he was on the verge of unconsciousness." I handed them a small pad of paper with a pen

"I told him training with a bolder is a stupid idea. Either way, I'm in it sounds intersting," replied the boy with long blue hair in a pony-tail. He wrote his name Kazemaru Ichirouta and phone number. He then he handed the pad and paper to the white haired boy who agreed earlier. He wrote Fubuki Shirou and also wrote a phone number. In addition to that, he wrote the captian's name; Endou Mamouru and phone number. The pad was handed to the the red haired boy.

"Why not?" he shrugged "It does sound interesting" He wrote his name, Kiyama Hiroto and his phone number. He returned the pad and pen back to me with a smile.

"Arigatou, you guys are a life saver." this was getting a bit easier than I expected. I prayed to the heavens above that I didn't jinx it. All that's left is to get the two remaining boys; Gouenji Shuuya and Kidou Yuuto. Hopefully I could find a way to get them to help me.

 **Yeah! I finished chapter 3. Never write fanfiction while watching Clannad, worst form of multitasking ever. As always read and review/comment.**


End file.
